My interview with a vampire
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is a story based with me and my friend who work in this business,and we both come across this mysterious stranger with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was sat in my study,watching the rain fall from my window. I took over the family business,we interview people who have an important story that they want the world to know about. You could call me paparazzi in a way. My best friend Katie was my assistant,she's alright for the job but she mostly stays here for the guys,but when she puts her mind to it she delivers.

My new client was unknown,there wasn't much information on him apart from he can only do interviews in the dark,freaky I know.

The door then slammed open,and in walked Katie with a smile on her face.

"Do you mind you could of broke the door down" she ignored that and locked the door.

"You should see the hot guy waiting for you " i gestured for her to sit down and she did.

"Go on" I sighed,this was going to take awhile.

"He's pale but you know the hot pale,he's got black hair and piercing blue eyes and his smile don't get me started on his smile,who could happily suck my dick" I chuckled,she's so weird sometimes.

"Katie you do realise you don't have one" she scoffed.

"I'm not stupid,anyway he did actually tell me he's ready now" I nodded and sent her out. She could of told me that earlier. I cleaned up my desk and walked to the door and when I opened it,I had to admit Katie was right,he was something.

My heart felt like it stopped,he was definitely a vision. He was me look at him and he smirked,look at those cheekbones. Cut it out Sophie,I looked at my piece of paper and it said his name was Christian.

"Christian,you may come in now" he got up,and it wasn't just me that was stunned by him,everybody was looking at him. He walked past me and he smelt like warm roses,it was mouth watering. I saw Katie making humping gestures,I shook my head at her and went inside.

He had already sat on the chair and was twiddling his thumbs. I walked over to my seat,and sat down infront of him.

"So I guess we should start with your basic information" I got my notepad and pen ready.

"My name is Christian Salvatore, I'm 26 and I'm from Pennsylvania" he leant forward and put his thumb to his lip,I couldn't help but blush,he realised and smirked at me and leant back on his chair.

"Ok well what is your story"

He smiled showing his teeth,it was kind of a dangerous smile,but those eyes they were compelling I had to look away just so I could think straight.

"I have this big big secret,and now I just want to tell everybody,it's eating me up inside"

"Then let it out,you will probably feel better" he smiled and saw me play with my hair,knowing he was affecting me in some way.

"Well I wouldn't want to tell such a beautiful lady my secret would I" I gulped,I just wanted to shout Katie to come in here,she would handle this better. He chuckled and leant forward as if he was about to whisper something.

"I'm a vampire" what? My jaw dropped,I couldn't move,I didn't know what to say,this can't be possible.

"Your having a joke,I do take my work seriously you know" he got up from his seat and opened my door,and clicked his fingers,and in walked Katie.

"Katie what are you doing" I looked at her and and she looked different,what she doing listening to him. She smiled and moved her hair from her neck,he got his fangs out and I just screamed.

"Please leave Katie alone,d-drink from me,not her"

"Very well then" he stood infront of Katie,and said "you are free to leave" she blinked a couple of times then saw what was happening,

"What the fuck Sophie are you ok?" I nodded.

"Just go I'll be fine,don't tell anyone ,just go home" Katie hesitated but then ran out the room and shut the door. Crap I'm stuck with a vampire,never thought I'd say that.

I stepped away until I hit my desk,ouch. He walked over to me like a predator and smiled. If he wasn't so god damn beautiful,I would kick his ass right now.

"Well I'm hungry,and you did say I can have you,so..." His fangs came out and he licked his lips,he lifted my wrist up then sniffed it. That's just gross,he kissed my wrist before piercing my skin with his fangs,the pain was excruciating it burned more then anything but then after that it was actually quite,nice. I can't believe I'm saying that but it is,it's quite pleasurable. He licked his lips and put my arm down.

"God you taste as delicious as you look" I gulped,and just held my wrist,you could see two holes in my wrist where his fangs were. He moved closer to me and moved a strand of my hair,and then stroked his thumb down my cheek,why was I not pulling away. He smirked then walked past me to the window. I moved to the door,and was about to go out,but he just appeared in front of me,and I was just pushed into the door. I couldn't breathe,I could feel his breath on my face,it was so sweet.

"I won't kill you,you could be some use to me" he stroked up my arm and I shivered.

"As if I would want you" he chuckled and placed his hand on my heart.

"I can hear your heartbeat faster every time I'm near,and let's face it,you still haven't killed me" I looked at his eyes,and they were so blue,how could someone so monstrous have beautiful eyes. He leant in closer to me and brushed his lips across mine,I shivered but not because I was repulsed because it felt good,he then pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me softly,I've never been kissed like this,ever. I moved my arms around his neck and kissed him back,his arms moved down my back and deepened the kiss,I could feel his fangs coming out,and the kiss became fierce. He kissed down my neck and I moaned. He pulled me to the desk and lifted me up so my legs were around him,and we just kept kissing,and then the door slammed open.

"Sophie what the hell?" Katie came in with a look of shock on her face. I got of Christian,I was in shock my self.

"Sorry,I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry" Christian just leant against my desk smiling.

"I can't believe this,he's basically dead,he tried to kill me" she shouted at me and I felt awful.

"Katie please I'm sorry!"

"Whatever I'm leaving" she stormed out and I was just frozen,what should I do.

"Well that's my queue to leave" Christian smirked then walked past me.

"Stay away from her" he turned back round to face me.

"I'm not interested In her,but I am in you,your a good kisser,I know where you live see you again soon" I gulped and he kissed me on the cheek then walked out slowly.

What the hell have I done? My friend witnessing that,and the. The mystery that is Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I decided to go home and forgot about everything that happened. I went into my house and just collapsed on my sofa,I guess I should go round to Katie's and explain. I saw my iPad on my table and just decided I was going to FaceTime her. I found her name on the contact list and pressed it. Eventually after three times she answered.  
"Hey Katie you alright?" She put her fingers up to say she'll be two minutes then she shouted bye to her boyfriend.  
"Is that Logan?"  
"No,it's David" she grinned like an idiot.  
"You do realise you have to choose one of them"  
"You do realise kissing vampires is wrong" I gasped,but I guess she does have a point.  
"Ouch sorry Sophie that was mean I know your right but he's a evil vampire,what happened" I put my hands through my hair.  
"I don't know,it just happened,it definitely wasn't planned,I swear Katie it wasn't"  
"I believe you,it's just a shock to me that's all,you have to stay away"  
" I will don't worry" she smiled and then I saw someone come in her door,omg is that another dude.  
"Katie?!" She made the guy go upstairs then she got up.  
"You have no room to judge remember,I got to go now anyway love ya Sophie."  
I giggled and waved goodbye before ending the call.  
I decided to go up stairs and get changed.

When I got to my room,I went into my bathroom,and wiped my face with tea tree oil before changing into my shorts and vest top. It was quite chilly actually so I put my nightgown on and just sat on my bed. I got my brush from my bedside table and brushed my hair slowly before putting it back. Then my bedroom lights just went off. Shit,"who's there,I have a weapon" I didn't but they wouldn't know that. I walked quietly to my bedroom door then the light came back on,that was weird. I turned round to go back on my bed and their stood Christian smiling.  
"Did I scare you,I didn't mean to" he chuckled and walked closer to me.  
"W-what are you doing here?" I stumbled back to my bed and sat down.  
He came to sit next to me and put his hand on my leg,I gasped,I couldn't breathe.  
"I have nothing to do,and I thought your more fun to be with" he smiled,and it was such a beautiful smile,I moved a bit further away.  
"You can't do this,act like the nice guy,and come in here and touch me like that" he got down on his knees in front of me,and smiled and he actually looked half human.  
"Touch you like what?"he grabbed onto my wrists and rubbed his thumb over his earlier teeth marks. I gulped,his hands were so smooth,but no he can't do that.  
"You was going to hurt my friend,then you hurt me and now you act decent,you can't do this" I was about to move but he pushed me back down.  
"I'm a vampire,I hunt it's what I do but I'm not a complete douche,if I was,I wouldn't of followed your scent,yesterday when you walked to work and pretended to your friend that I had a story to tell" I looked at him and half smiled.  
"That's sweet in the creepiest way ever" he chuckled then pulled me down so I was on the floor,sitting right in front of him. I could feel his breath near me,it was so alluring. He saw me close my eyes for a moment and smirked.  
"Kiss me" I put my hands over my mouth in shock,I can't believe I just said that. But in a way I wanted to feel his sweet lips on mine. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly on the lips,then I pulled away.  
"See I can be a good little vampire" I chuckled and he just smirked.  
I put my hands to his face and stroked his cheek,I then moved my hands to his jaw,he looked worried.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Just not used to someone touching me" he looked human for a second but then he changed,he got more sensual and took my night gown of and picked me up. He placed me on the bed and then crawled up to me. The way he was looking at me,I felt naked and I couldn't help but blush. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him,he groaned then pulled me underneath him. I slowly took his top off,and I could see scars on his body. I touched one. Of them then and he growled at me.  
"Sorry" he put his lips back on me,and his tongue found mine,I have never been kissed like this before,it was so erotic. He ripped of my tank top and kissed down my body,and nibbled at my belly button. He then pulled me so I was on top,god he can move quickly. I took his trousers off and his boxers. He then pulled me back up his body and kisses me again this time,more passionately. He reached down and took my shorts off. He moved his arms down my thighs and I gasped in his mouth. He then put me back under and kissed down my thighs until he got to my underwear which he ripped off.  
"You ready ?" I nodded and then he slammed into me,wow. He started slowly and the sensation was unreal,it was like he was igniting my whole body. He started to go faster and I started moaning.  
"Ohh Christian...arghh" he kissed my neck,and I dug my nails into his back,trying to contain my pleasure,he then sunk his teeth into my neck and drunk from me,it hurt but the feel of him inside me was easing the pain. After I started to feel weak he stopped then kissed me one last time on the lips,before he slammed deeper into me causing us both to explode,then after that I don't know what happened,I must of fallen asleep. I have never felt so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up to the sun shining on my face,it was so warm on my skin I had to turn around and when I did I saw Christian staring at me. I blushed,He was licking his lips.  
"Urmm morning" he chuckled.  
"Don't get all shy on me now,not after last night"  
He leant over and moved a strand off my hair away from my cheek,his skin was so soft.  
"That was kind of sweet" he smirked then leant over and kissed me on the lips softly,I pulled on his hair and he growled.  
"Ouch!" I giggled at him,then he moved on top of me,I groaned.  
"What's up?"  
"My body is so sore,and my neck" he frowned and stroked my neck.  
"I'm so sorry" he looked back at me with disgust,and got out of bed. I actually wanted to hug him and say it's alright,he seemed so human. He started quickly getting changed and just stared out the window and looked tense. I got out of bed and grabbed the first clothes I saw,I black pencil skirt and a blue tank top. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up. I looked tired but who cares,after what happened last night I don't care what I look like,but I did wash my face with a wipe. When I got back out he was still there,I walked over to him and stood next to him. He looked at me and smiled, I love how when he smiled his eyes crinkled up.  
He turned round to face me and took my bobble out and my hair fell down.  
"You look more beautiful with it down" I blushed and he smiled.  
"You know for a vampire,your sweet"  
"But I still hurt you,I went to far" he tensed up on me again and I just hugged him,his body just froze. But after awhile he hugged me back,he was so warm,I could stay like this forever. I leant up and kissed him on the lips,he put his lips back to mine and pushed me to the window and kissed down my neck.  
"Mmm" he smiled against my neck and then my phone rang. I had to push him off me to get to my phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey it's me Katie"  
"Urm hey what's urm up?"  
"Omg you have a man with you don't you?"  
"Yeah I do"  
"Omg what was he like?"  
"He was amazing,very gentle then fierce" I whispered that so he didn't hear.  
"You lucky girl,who's the man then?"  
"I can't say"  
"Asking as it ain't that vampire then I'm not bothered tell?"  
I gulped.  
"Sophie?,you fucking haven't?"  
"I like him,ha yeah I like a vampire"  
"Are you sure about this Sophie,I mean it's weird"  
"I want him Katie,please don't hate me"  
"We can talk about it tomorrow at the office bye"  
Katie ended the call.

Christian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.  
"You like me do you"  
"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it" I blush and he stroked my cheek,I got hold of his hand and traced the scar on his arm.  
"What's this from?"  
"When I was first turned,my father found out and put me in a chamber and tortured me,he thought I was a monster,in a way he was right" I tear rolled down my eye.  
He looked at me confused and put his thumb to my tear and put it in his mouth.  
"Your sad,for me?"  
"No one deserves that,it's a horrible story" I leant up to kiss him on the cheek then hugged him.  
He pulled me away and looked into my eyes.  
"I'm a monster Sophie,but ever since I caught your scent,I couldn't stay away from you,I needed you,and now I've had a taste,I want more" I gulped,I feel exactly the same.  
"I do to,but it's this wrong" he pulled me closer to him.  
"Does it feel wrong?" He smirked and I couldn't help but smile.  
"No in a weird way it doesn't"  
"Good,because you are all mine"  
"What do you mean?" He pulled me to the mirror and we stood together.  
"What do you humans call it,oh yeah,my girlfriend" I smiled and he smiled back.  
Then he put his lips to my ear and whispered.  
"But you mean way more to me,then just a girlfriend"  
"Back at you"  
We just stared back into the mirror and looked into each others eyes,this was the start of something,weird but it felt so right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian had left to go hunt,I wasn't happy with the idea,but as long as I don't know what happened,I don't mind. I picked up my gear and walked slowly to work. Ouch,my body was still sore,from the mind blowing sex. I got to my office and saw Katie wasn't at her desk ,that's strange. I walked into my office and Katie was sat on my desk,tapping her foot.

"Been waiting for you" I put my coat on the hanger and groaned,my bum and other places are so sore.

"Heey you ok?" Katie looked concerned.

"Just a little,urm sore" I coughed the last bit and she slapped her fingers to her gob.

"From the sex?" I blushed and she just pointed at me.

"I knew it,how was it?"I looked at her confused and sat down on my chair,shooing her off my desk.

"I thought you hated the situation"

"Well yeah he's a blood sucking monster,but sex is sex,tell me" I rolled my eyes at her,if I didn't say now,I know she will keep annoying me until she knows.

"It was unreal,I've never felt anything like it,his touch was everything,and that's it now leave me alone"

"Ooh la la,but he's a vampire,do you not realise how wrong it is?"

"And you having loads of boyfriends isn't?"

"Least there not technically dead" ouch.

I decided to ignore her,I would agree with her,but I like him so much. I decided to go through my papers .

"Hello anybody there,you aren't seriously going to ignore me"

I got up from my desk. "He's sweet and hot and he's not that bad,he's different with me,so don't judge me,your not exactly one to talk,now get out" after I said that I felt faint,next minute I fell on the floor and I could just about hear Katie shouting for help,after that everything went dark.

My eyes fluttered open and I was surrounded by a guy in white and Katie,am I in a weird dream. Then I looked at myself and saw I was on a hospital bed.

"Hello Sophie,your in hospital,you suffered with an injury from your neck,you seemed to of lost a lot of blood,you fainted at work after what your friend here explained,a mini argument"

The doctor with the clipboard smiled and left me and Katie in the room. Jesus,my neck was hurting.

"Sophie I'm so sorry" she squeezed my hand then looked to the right,I followed her eyeline and saw Christian there,looking worried.

Katie scoffed.

"Be nice Katie,I want him to be here" she tutted then half smiled at me.

"Fine,I'll wait outside" she went out and stayed behind the door.

Christian walked over me and sat next to me. He didn't say anything,so I decided to hold my hand out,and he grabbed it. He stroked it,then looked at me.

"I'm so sorry,I never wanted to hurt you" I smiled.

"There is one thing you could do"

"Anything?"

"Kiss me" he smirked then put his lips on mine and kissed me softly,I couldn't help but put my hands in his hair,and the kiss went on longer then expected,his tongue found mine and he just tasted so delicious,I moaned against his mouth and he smiled. When we broke apart he looked at me sensually,licking his lips.

"Mmm,don't want to scare away the doctors now do we" I chuckled and he sat back down because the doctor came back in.

"Hello again Sophie, who's this?" I saw Katie walk in the room.

"He's my boyfriend doctor" I smiled and I saw Christian smirk,and kiss me on the cheek.

"Is she going to be alright" Christian asked him with his head to the side,looking all serious.

"Yes she is fine,just try not to get stressed,it won't help,have a good day" he nodded at me and went back out the room. I got up and Katie and Christian came to my side,both glaring at each other.

"Christian,let Katie help we need to talk anyway,and you can take me home" he thought about it for a second then nodded and walked out.

Katie helped me up and closed the curtain so I could get changed. I got changed quickly and told Katie I was decent,so she came through the curtains.

"So he's your boyfriend"

"Yes"

"You don't think it's wrong?"

"Nope"

"You ok"

"Course I am,why wouldn't I be" I groaned in pain and she came to my side.

"I do love you Sophie" I smiled,she may be a pain,but I know it's only because she cares.

"I know,but I really like Christian,I don't want to lose him"

"Fine,well I guess if he likes you,he's not that bad" I chuckled and she joined in,she hugged me carefully then left.

I walked out the hospital room and Christian picked me up in his arms,and he walked all the way like this to my home. He opened my door then ran up to my bedroom and placed me on my bed. He then was about to leave.

"No please don't go" he turned round and almost looked human,his eyes looked sad.

"Why,I'm no good for you?" I walked up to him and stroked his cheek.

"I want you,When I think of you not here,it hurts" he sighed and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I feel the same,plus your hot as hell" I giggled and he just smiled.

"Well your a good kisser" he clamped his lips on mine,and kissed me fiercely,god I loved his lips,he then kissed my jaw,then my neck softly.I moved his lips back to mine and kissed him .He let go and sighed.

"You need to rest Sophie,otherwise I'm going to take you right now and your sore" I gulped,I wanted him so badly but he's right I'm sore,I stumbled over to my bed and layed down.

"But stay with me"

" I can't,I didn't feed,I came to see you at work before I went but you weren't there,then one of your workers told me were you was taken to hospital" aw he was going to see me,but he needs to feed so I undertstand why he can't stay.

"Ok,see you tomorrow then" he smiled then put his jacket over me.

"Of course,sweet dreams,but only about me" he winked then left.

I loved the smell of his jacked,it smelt warm like him,it helped me go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling strange,my head was burning and my skin felt like I was on fire. The sun shined through the curtains and onto my arm,

"Ouch!" It burnt my skin,what's going on.

I decided to get out of Christians jacket and stand up into the sun,Jesus my entire body felt like fire,I hid behind the curtain and cried. What is happening,since when does sun burn my skin instantly. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a ghost,my skin was so white and my jaw was aching,great now I've got tooth ache. Maybe it's the side affects from yesterday,I decided to call Christian.

"Hey,something's wrong"

"What's up love?"

"My jaw and teeth hurt,and the sun is burning me,I know it sounds crazy"

"Stay in the house,in the dark I'm on my way"

He hung up the phone,I decided to stay in my bathroom until he got here. Just then I heard my bathroom door bang open,and there stood Christian. He walked up to me and hugged me,he smelt so lovely,I hugged him tighter. After awhile off hugging he let go,looking at me with a look of concern on his face.

"What Is it?" He half smiled but it didn't match his eyes and just stroked my hair.

"I didn't think this would happen, i was so careful!"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed then answered.

"Your in transition" my jaw just dropped open,I can't be,I mean,how?

"Somehow my blood must of got into yours,I'm such an idiot,but you've got two choices you die,or you drink human blood and fully turn" I gulped,either way it will be horrible.

"What the actual fuck?" We both turned to see Katie stood there,looking terrified,and pissed off." I saw Christian rushing to yours,so I followed and then I hear this,and you Christian,I should of killed you a long time ago" I can't believe Katie just said that,Katie pulled something out from behind her and it was a piece of wood,omg! Christians eyes turned red,Katie walked slowly to him,looking ready to kill. What the hell is happening? I walked In between them both.

"Stop,I love you both,just stop" ouch,I have a excruciating pain in my head.

"You love him,are you sick in the head?" Anger filled up through my body and I just pushed her,and she fell into my cupboard."omg I'm so sorry Katie" i cant believe I just did that,I could then see her right arm was bleeding,And I found myself walking towards her arm and holding it to my mouth.

"Sophie,what are you doing?" I ignored her and licked the blood of her arm,then carried on drinking,this tasted...good.

I head Christian shout faintly then everything just went black.

Christians POV

She's in transition now,she was laying on the floor,and Katie was just staring at her body and cried. I can't believe Sophie loves me,I've come across women that would do anything for me,but never heard that in my many years of existence. You could see Sophie's skin changing to porcelain white,and her hair was becoming brighter,she was a vision.

"How can she love you" Katie stood up,glaring at me.

"I don't know,but you better go,unless you want to be her next meal?" She squealed then walked past me but not before saying this.

"Tell her I'm sorry" I nodded and she left. I then saw Sophie's arm twitch.

Sophie's POV

I woke up on the floor,my Vision was so much clearer,I could see every single dust particle. I got up,god that was quick,I practically flew up,I caught myself in the mirror,wow I'm a vision. Porcelain skin,bright blonde long hair,and freakishly green eyes. I then saw Christian behind me,I turned round to face him,and realised Katie wasn't here.

"Where is she?"

"She went but she told me to tell you,that she's sorry" I nodded then walked to him and he smiled.

"What?" He turned me round so my back was in front of him.

"You will now be able to smell every little thing,your vision is ten times more zoomed and touch is heightened,everything you feel will be more powerful " he then brushed his lips down my neck,and moved his fingers down my arm. God that felt amazing.

"I could have you do that all day" he chuckled in my ear then turned me around to face him.

"What does it feel like?"

"It feels like your igniting every nerve in my body,and it's hard to concentrate" he smirked and then moved a strand of my hair behind my ear,his hands are even softer then before,I moaned against his touch. We then just looked into each others eyes.

"Oh what about the sun?" I had forgotten about that.

He got a ring out of his pocket,similar to his and placed it on my finger.

"These have a special herb,that let's us stay in the sun,without getting burnt" I smiled and then put my arms around his neck,and he just stared at my lips.

"Interesting" he nodded then I put my lips onto his and kissed him softly,that didn't last long,the lust from both of us showed in this kiss,I pushed him into the door and ripped his shirt open,then put my lips back onto his,we were both panting. He then,moved his lips to my jaw then my neck and nibbled on it.

"Oh Christian..." I digged my nails into his bare chest and actually drew blood,he groaned.

"I'm sorry" he chuckled then I just stroked his cheek,and looked at his icy blue eyes.

"I love you" it just slipped out,but I meant it. I saw he had a big grin on his face.

"Why you do I don't know,but I love you to" we both hugged,and I kissed him on the cheek.

He then got hold of my hand and we both ran up to the roof,vampire speed is awesome. He then put me on his lap and pulled out a blood bag.

"You need this" I nodded then took the cap off and squeezed the blood into my mouth,it tasted warm,and kind of fruity. "Mmm" I licked it off my lips and i saw him staring at me seductively.

Now I'm a vampire,and actually stunning,if I do say so myself I seem to tease him more,probably because he knows he can't break me now.

"Want some?" He smirked then licked the blood that was on my lips,then I bit his bottom lip and he groaned.

"As much as I want you right now,were on a rooftop,and vampire sex,is a huge deal,wouldn't want anybody,getting aroused by us having sex" I laughed and he joined it. I then decided to text Katie saying..."your forgiven,and I'm ok I've got Christian with me,always" I pressed the send button and then put my arms around his neck. And he kissed me softly on the lips then we just embraced each other.

"I will look after you Sophie,don't worry"

"Always?" He looked back at me and smirked.

"Always" we then just stayed on the roof,wrapped in an embrace,of love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up and turned round to see Christian asleep,my god he was gorgeous. I can see every scar and his muscly arms,I wanted to touch him but he looked so peaceful,I decided to walk downstairs,or should I say vampire speed walking. I'm used to coming downstairs for breakfast but seen as human food now smells like mould,I thought I would put some music on. "Blurred lines" was playing and I started to dance to the rhythm. I've never felt so free,I zoomed to the sofa and then onto the table and carried on dancing. I moved my hands through my hair and just enjoyed the music,then I could smell something warm. I turned around to see Christian smirking at me,I smiled at him and jumped of the table and went in front of him.  
"Nice dancing" I giggled at his comment.  
"Why thank you sir" he moved his hand to my face and stroked it.  
"Are you ok?" He looked concerned,I know he was on about me being a vampire.  
"It's gonna be hard,but I feel so free and I've got you" he smiled and then I brought him to the table and held his hands.  
"Dance with me?" He smirked and then pulled me so my back was against his body. He moved his hands down my legs and and I moved my hips against his crotch. He pulled me around to face him and I just put my arms around his put his hands in the loop of my trousers and stroked my pelvis."mmm" I looked in his eyes and he knew he was teasing me,I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
"That's right just feel me,nothing else" he moved my hair away from my neck and then kissed my neck and then nibbled it. I lifted my head up and put my lips on him,kissing him passionately,and then our tongues found each other. I moved my hands into his hair and tugged on it. He growled in my mouth and I smiled against his lips.  
"Christian..." His hands were moving up my top,his touch was so soft.  
"Yes Sophie?" He took my top off and then kissed me on my chest.  
"P-please.."  
"Please what?" He smirked,he knew exactly what I wanted.  
"I want you" he smiled and then I ripped his shirt off,and kissed up until I got to his jaw. I then pushed him onto the table and got to his trousers and unzipped them. He pulled me back up his body and kissed my neck,the feel of his lips on my skin,was so amazing.  
"I want you so badly Christian" he smiled and then pulled me underneath him. He then kissed down my chest and moved his lips to my thighs,and licked them.  
"Oh...god" I dug my nails into his back,trying to bite back the moan,that was wanting to come. He continued and then removed my underwear and moved his tongue to my soft spot down ",,,,arghh god!"  
"Come on Sophie,just let go" he licked deeper and I came,I growled at the pleasure that I just experienced. He moved up my body and smiled down at me.  
"Your so beautiful" I smiled and pinned him underneath me.  
"I am gonna show you,just how amazing you are to me",he looked at me confused,until I moved my mouth to his penis,and I slowly licked it. He groaned and then held onto his hair. I put him into my mouth and sucked hard,I kept putting it in deeper and deeper. He growled and came with a lot of force. Then my door swung open,and there stood Katie. SHIT!

"Oh my god,I'm turning around,put some clothes on please" Katie turned around,me and Christian grabbed our clothes and we quickly slipped them on.  
"You can turn around now" she turned around and Christian walked to the kitchen counter and leaned on it.  
"What you doing here anyway" I continued to sort my hair out,she shouldn't even be here anyway,so why she giving me them judgey eyes.  
"I was ringing you,then because you didn't answer I thought something was wrong,so I thought I will use my spare key to come in,and then I see that" I smiled and I saw Christian trying not to smile.I walked over to him and also leaned on the counter.  
"Ok sorry,what's up!"  
"Well I told work your on sick leave,and I was hoping you left Christian,but from what I have just seen,the answer to that is no" I sighed and I could feel Christian tense up.  
"Thank you,and Katie you will always be my best friend,but I'm in love with Christian,I ain't leaving him ever,don't make me choose" Katie nodded and came over to me and hugged me tightly. I squeezed her back.  
"Fine,I don't like him,but I like you so ok,plus I need a little chat?" I nodded and then Christian walked to the sofa and sat down.  
"Well one of the guys I'm seeing,one of them is a stalker"  
"Haha,what?" I giggled and she slapped me playfully.  
"I know,and I think he followed me here,so that's also why I came to your house,he's hot as hell but weird" she got out her phone and showed me him.  
"He's cute and he's also my ex" she looked at me shocked and then slapped herself on the forehead.  
"I completely forgot,he was the guy with to much tongue wasn't he,well he's not seeing you because now your even more gorgeous,he would fall for you" I tutted,but it was kind of sweet of her to say that,  
"He wouldn't and yes he was to much tongue,but he had a nice chest" we both giggled and then christian leaned against the kitchen door,looking pissed. So we both stopped laughing,and she whispered something.  
"How's his body?" I looked at her confused.  
"You hate him?" She shrugged.  
"It's hot as hell,you will never find one like it" she pretended to sulk.  
"Well I will go now,hopefully he's disappeared,nice seeing you Sophie" I smiled and hugged her back.  
"Nice seeing you to" she walked to my door and left my house and then Christian ran up to me and pinned me against the fridge. I growled at the pain and then he fiercely clamped his lips upon mine,and bit my bottom lip.  
"Don't ever talk about another guy" i turned him round so he was in front of the fridge.  
"If you heard me whispering to Katie,I was talking about you but that doesn't matter now" I walked away and he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Tell me" I turned around in his arms and put my hands around his neck.  
"That you're hot as hell,and she will never find anybody like you" his eyes went happy to seductive and he licked his lips.  
"I think you were talking about yourself" he licked my lips and then I just hugged him.  
"I've never loved anyone,and I've never been more happy,but I want to get out of here"  
He smiles and then gives me a piece of paper,omg!  
"We're going to Venice" I jumped up and down in excitement.  
"We are going tomorrow,I wanted to have my wicked way with you,with no interruptions" I gulped,he was giving me such a heated look,if I could breathe,I would need oxygen right now.  
"I like the sound of that" I kissed him on the lips and then jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
"I love you so much"  
"I love you to Sophie,we better get packing"  
We both ran upstairs and he helped me pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The trip to Venice!

We had finally finished packing and Christian went to bring his car to my door. I was so excited about this trip,I can't wait. He honked the car twice and I fetched my bags to the car and put them in the boot,huh there was already bags in there,I slammed the boot down and slipped into the front of the car.  
"What's with the other bags"  
"Well I need my stuff to,unless I stay naked all of the trip" he smirked and I licked my lips,I liked the sound of that. He realised I was thinking about that and laughed. It was so weird,I've never left my hometown before,but it felt right. My phone started vibrating and it was Katie calling.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Katie what's up?"  
"Can I hear a engine,where are you going" I sighed  
"To Venice with Christian why?"  
"Great so he's taking you away from me,bastard"  
"Katie for god sake,right I'm hanging up" I was about to press send but she said something.  
"Fine,I'm sorry,just be careful" I hung up on her anyway and saw Christian staring at me.  
"You ok?" I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed it.  
"When we get to Venice then,I will be perfectly fine" he smiled,we drove to the airport,and we got a seat in the first class area of the plane,he compelled someone to let us in. It was so great we got offered champagne,it tasted so warm. He smirked at me.  
"What?"  
"You drinking your champagne like that,it's kind of hot" I gulped and looked around at the other people here,I want him so badly,but not here. He realised what I was thinking about and he smirked again,licking his lips. I had to break away from his gaze,I decided to look out the window with the beautiful view. After three hours we arrived at Venice and we got a water boat to our hotel. A man helped me out the boat and took our luggage to our room, it was beautiful. He managed to slip the man some more money to get the penthouse,we walked in and the sight was beautiful.

There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling,I walked to the balcony and opened the doors,the smell of Venice water was lovely,such a beautiful sight,I leaned on the balcony rail and stared at the sight.  
"Well Madamn your room has been cleaned,is everything ok?"i turned around to see he was staring at my ass,and then he blushed.  
"Yes everything's perfect thank you" he bowed then left the room and I just giggled,and leant back on the balcony rail. Then I felt hands wrap round my waist and kiss my neck.  
"Another person who's fallen for you" I smiled and turned round to face Christian.  
"Well I only want one person" he picked me up and placed me on the rail and moved his hand down my leg.  
"That best be me" I moved in for a kiss and he met my lips halfway and kissed me fiercely,I could feel his tongue touch mine,it was electric,I moaned in his mouth and he let go.  
"Don't want them to see my girlfriend being pleasures now do I?" I slapped him playfully and ran to the leather sofa. I layed on it and spread out,the sofa was so soft and comfy,I couldn't help but smile. He got his phone out and took a picture,then came right into my face and took another one, I pulled him so he was on top and we both laughed. I stole his phone and took a picture of him,he has such a beautiful face.  
"I'm so lucky to have you" he said that with such a...human face. I stroked his cheek and his eyes gleamed. I kissed him softly on the lips and then he got up and coughed.  
"Right I've made reservations in the restaurant downstairs,put something more beautiful on,if that's possible,I will meet you down there" he took a hanger with something in it and went out the room. I walked to the closet and opened it,there were so many beautiful dresses,the one that caught my eye was a emerald one with diamonds,wow. I slipped it on carefully and curled my hair. I locked the door and walked down the stairs to the restaurant and there stood Christian,smiling. Other people were looking at me to,I blushed,I don't do attention very well. I walked to Christian and he took my arm and took me to our table near the window. He pulled out my chair and pushed it back in when I sat on it. Before he sat down he whispered in my ear"you look good enough to eat,I want you so badly" I smiled and I bit his lip playfully,then he went to sit down.

He called over the waitress who was blushing at Christian,to be honest him talking Italian is hot as hell and she nodded and walked off.  
"You know Italian"  
"When you live for a century you pick up things" he shrugged and just drank some champagne I couldn't help but look at how dashing he looks in his suit.  
"You look so dashing in that" he smirked and then he actually looked slightly nervous.  
A waiter came over with a chocolate cake,it looked like heaven on a plate,but only I had one.I looked at Christian confused.  
"Why haven't you got one"  
"The only food that vampires have found to be tasty is this certain chocolate cake,try it" I smiled and picked my fork up and put it in my cake and I felt something solid. I moved cake out the way and saw a diamond ring. He got on his knees and took the ring out my cake,I could barely breathe,he looked nervous himself.  
"Sophie,I've never felt like this before,I want you so badly,I can't bear not to touch you or be near you,please will you marry me?"  
"Of course I will" he smirked and put the ring on my finger and then we just kissed passionately,we didn't care who was looking I wanted him more then anything. We finally let go and he went back to seductive Christian.  
"Your coming with me" he grabbed my hand and we walked to our room,and I pushed him into the door and put my lips back onto his,I ripped his suit off and nibbled up his chest then he pushed me onto the floor and unzipped my dress,and ripped my underwear off. We were both panting,he put his lips back to mine and put his hands up my thighs until they got to my breasts. I moaned at his touch and he nibbled on my breast and started to lick it,I wrapped my arms and legs around his back,and he slammed his penis into me and we both growled at the pleasure,he moved slowly so the pleasure lasted,I had to bite my lip to hold back my moan,his lips moved back to mine and we just kissed for what seemed ages,I think our lips left after fifteen minutes,then I pulled him so he was underneath and I swivelled my hips as Christian started to move in me deeper and faster,I kissed up his chest and then we both let go and climaxed.  
"Arghh Christian"  
"I'm not done yet,Mrs Salvatore to be" and the amazing sex started again,not that I'm complaining.

We were both lying naked on the floor with a blanket around us and the fire was on. I was wrapped around his body and he was stroking my back. We were embracing each other and he pulled my chin up to look at him and stroked my lips.  
"I'm a lucky guy" I smiled and held my ring up and he stroked my fingers.  
"I think I'm the lucky one,I love you so damn much" he smiled and we just stared at our hands entwined. I kissed his neck and then put my head back on his shoulder.  
"I've never experienced anything like this Christian,when you leave me,I feel like half of my heart is missing" he turned on his side to face me and stroked my cheek.  
"You lured me with your scent,and now I want you all the time" we both kissed each other,this kiss was filled with love and I put my hands into his hair. We broke away and just smiled at each other.  
"I hope you don't mind,but I stole your phone earlier and text Katie about what I was gonna do"  
"Shes going to kill me,but you know what I couldn't care less,I love you way to much,come here" we hugged each other,then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my ring.  
"She will have to get through me,your all mine now" he smirked and then we stayed in each others embrace,taking in the scent from my fiancee . I liked the sound of that!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
Everything changes!

Early in the morning I got a call of Katie,I decided to leave Christian on the floor and leave the room.  
"Hey Katie,guessing you got his text?"  
"Yeah,I'm shocked but I appreciate he told me"  
"Was that a nice thing about Christian you just said?"  
"Maybe" I couldn't help but giggle.  
"I know you hate him but you have got to be my maid of honour!"  
"Omg seriously? Well I'm bringing Logan then"  
"Deal,does that mean you finally chose a guy"  
"Maybe,,,.maybe not"...  
Christians POV  
I woke up to see Sophie wasn't here,she must be In the bathroom or something. I wrapped the rug around my bottom half and opened the balcony doors to smell the fresh Venice air. I then felt somebody turn me around,it was Sophie. She smiled and then kissed me on the lips,I loved kissing her,I could spend all day doing that. Then the door slammed open and there was,Sophie? Shit,Katerina is back.  
Sophie's POV  
What the hell,why was there a girl on Christians lips. He pushed her away and I couldn't believe what I saw,I was staring at me?. The girl just smiled and walked over to me,I couldn't help but stare at how alike we are.  
"Christian what's going on?"  
"Aw Christian you not told her about me,it's probably because when we were together we just had animal sex,roar!" She hissed and then giggled. I stepped away from her and sat on the sofa.  
"Sophie,ignore her,she's a bitch anyway"  
"Then why did you choose my doppelgänger hmm?" She has a point.  
"Good question" Christian put his finger up to say one minute and when he came back out he had clothes on,and came to sit next to me.  
"I can explain" then that other girl came and sat on the leather chair and listened to what he was going to say.  
"70 years ago things were different,I was In a well known family and we had a visitor from the Bulgarian queens daughter,Katerina,I had to look after her,she ended up accidentally showing me her secret,being a vampire,and I was terrified,she could tell I was and she compelled me to forgot about that,from days on we got closer one thing lead to another,and we were In a Relationship I guess,and I remember before she had to go back,she fed me some of her blood,so when I died, I would come back as a vampire" he shrugged,god I need to breathe all of this information was hard to process.  
"And now I came back for him,he thinks he hates me but we all know behind hate there's passion" she winked and he just growled at her. I couldn't stand this I got up and was about to go in the bedroom but he stopped me.  
"Please,stay" he rubbed over the ring he gave me,and Katerina realised what it was.  
"You asked her to marry you,I'm honoured,after all she's my look alike,should of got here sooner" she purred and I was ready to pounce on her but he stopped me.  
"Katerina go,let me talk to Sophie,also maybe you could piss off"  
"Nah I'll wait outside,lover" I growled and she just smiled and went out the door. I so badly wanted to kill her.

I stormed into the bedroom and punched the wall,and I actually made a dent in it.  
Christian came infront of me and I almost hit him,but then I just cried,I was so angry and upset.  
"Why did you really come here?" He looked at me confused.  
"What?"  
I glared into his eyes and asked again slowly.  
"Why,did,you,come,here?" I pushed him away from me and just stood there with my arms crossed against my chest.  
"You don't want to know,anyway it doesn't matter anymore"  
I took the ring of my finger and threw it on the floor,and hovered my foot above it.  
"Tell me now,or I break this" my eyes were so teary,I couldn't control my emotions.  
"Fine,I came here because I heard Katerina had a Doppelgänger they had seen you walking to work almost everyday,I had to follow your scent,I needed to see if it was true but..."  
"Wait you came here,because of Katerina!"  
"No,not exactly" he walked over to me and I warned him to not come any closer.  
"You're a liar"  
He got hold of my hands and started stroking my wrists,I wanted to let go but I couldn't.  
"I came for that at first,but when I got called into your office,I could see how different you were better, I could hear your heartbeat getting faster as I got closer to you ,I kissed you because I wanted to,and after that,I knew I couldn't stay away from you,I love you" he kissed me on the lips softly,It tasted good but I had to push him away,I was still so mad.  
"Don't,just don't touch me" I went out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Katerina there looking mad.  
"He loves you,and you were human,I don't like that,I'm the one he should of chose not you"  
I snarled at her and she grabbed me by the neck.  
"Go get him then,I don't care" I kicked her in the stomach and she landed in the door. She got up and I saw blood from her head.  
"You little bitch" she lunged at me and threw me into the window,shit that hurts. I got back up and brushed the glass of me,and I was ready to kill. We both went for eachother and then Christian came in the middle.  
"Stop!" He faced Katerina and they both glared at eachother.  
"Why ruin the fun,I thought girl on girl action was supposed to be hot" she smirked.  
"Not when your hurting my fiancee" Katerina gulped and hissed at him.  
"Why her,I came back for you,I shoud be yours"  
"Katerina,this was never love,you compelled me,I was blind to what happened between us ,it meant nothing"  
"I don't believe that"  
"Then after all these years why didn't I come find you" she snarled and looked at me,I was smirking,I knew this was affecting her. I was still mad that Christian never told me this,but I still love him. I stood next to him and held his hand,he looked down and smiled.  
"I love Sophie,not you,now leave " Katerina sorted her hair out and then whispered in Christians ear. "I will have you one day" then she walked out the door and left us alone.

Christian sighed and then turned round to face me, he pulled the ring out his pocket and held it out infront of me. I wanted to take it,but now I'm doubting the whole idea.  
"You don't love me,do you?" He snarled and then grabbed hold of a glass and threw it at the wall,his eyes were red with rage.  
"Why did she have to come here,she's ruined everything" he carried on smashing things,so I ran over to him and put my hands on either side of his face,so he was looking at me.  
"Breathe Christian" he listened to me then eventually his eyes went back to blue and his fangs rolled back up. I half smiled and he put his hands on mine. He slowly put his lips on mine,and kissed me passionately. He realised I wasn't really responding and he pulled away.  
"Please Christian,don't,I can't concentrate when you do that" he forced his lips back onto mine and he parted them with his tongue,I could feel his sweet tongue on mine ,I couldn't help but respond. He moved his lips to my jaw,then looked back up at me.  
"Just do it before I change my mind" he moved his lips down my throat to my neck,and just started sucking I could help but moan,I pulled him to the wall and pushed him against it,we were just hungrily kissing and biting each others lips and tongues, I then ripped his t-shirt open and went of to get some wood,I then scraped it across his chest,so he was bleeding.  
"You ever lie to me again this is going In your heart" I said that between pants and then he groaned and got hold of my arms.  
"Your a evil bitch,I like it" he smirked and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What can I say,I learnt from the best" he smiled and then stroked my cheek.  
"I promise I will make it up to you,I love you Sophie" I smiled and then he pulled me in for a hug,this is where I belong,but he has some making up to do,wait until I tell Katie. But I love him,but believe me my torturing days are not over,I'll tease him with the thing he wants the most,my touch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Last night me and Christian decided we should go back home, He compelled the pilot to take us back and we arrived this morning. We were both laying on my bed with our clothes on. Things haven't been exactly the same,but we still love eachother.

Katie was about To be here in ten minutes,so I decided to put my pencil skirt on and blouse and tie my hair up. I walked down the stairs and opened the fridge to get a blood bag out,I took the cap off and drunk it. I'm so hungry,after all the rage from this trip. I told Katie exactly what happened that's why she is coming round today. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it so see Katie there,and she just hugged me. I squeezed her back then she came in my house.

"So,trip from hell ey Sophie" I chuckled and then offered for her to sit down.

"It was indeed"

"You do realise this has given me more reason to hate him,blood sucking bastard" I still flinched,I don't like hearing bad words about him,after all I did stil love him.

"He's not a bastard,but I guess I understand" she picked my hand up to see my wedding ring was missing.

"This must be serious,if your ring isn't there,not that I'm blaming you" I rubbed where my ring was,and sighed.

"I wish it was back there to be honest with you,everything was perfect until Katerina came" Katie scoffed.

"Even her name sounds whore-ish"I giggled.

"Agreed" she looked at me then with a concerned look on her face.

"But seriously Sophie,what's going to happen..." Then we both looked to see Christian there,next thing I know Katie is walking up to him.

KATIES POV

"You blood sucking bastard" Christian tried to walk past me but i kept walking in his way and he eventually just sighed.

"She's my best friend,I knew there was something suspicious about you,and now I know"

"I love her"

"No you don't,your a dead freak,who should rot in a coffin"

"But I..."

"Oh don't give me any shit excuses,you don't deserve to be alive let alone have Sophie"

SOPHIE's POV

I can't believe how angry Katie was getting,I felt sorry for him.

"I love Sophie and always have,you don't know me" he pushed past her and held onto the kitchen counter,I think he was about to lose it. I saw Katie walk up to him and turn him to face her.

"I'm not done yet you blood sucker" I could see Christians eyes were getting red and I stepped up.

"No,let's see him for what he really is,a monster" he growled and then I ran infront of him. I stroked his face,and his eyes started to go back to blue. I smiled when I saw my Christian back. He just sighed and looked away.

"Sophie,why you being nice to him?"

"Did you want to be dead,didn't think so" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek,and then turned round to Katie.

"I think it's more then that,don't you" I sighed,of course I didn't just do it because of that.

"Say it Sophie"

"I love him" she sighed and just put her hands into her hair.

"How can you be so stupid" I walked over to her and and she just took hold of my hands.

"Katie your great,and I understood why you said those things,but it still hurt me when you said those things to him,I love him,he's in my head all the time" I cried and Katie cried with me.

"Why?"

"I can't lose him" she hugged me and then she just started to walk towards my door.

"No please Katie"

"I love you Soph"she half smiled between tears,then went out the door.

I was just stood there crying.

I turned round and just ran into Christians open arms. He put his arms around me and we just stayed like this for a while. I felt him kiss me on the head and stroke my back. This is where I belonged. I pulled my face up to his and I could see that Katie had hurt him,his eyes gave everything away. He wiped away my tears with his thumb,then I leaned up and kissed him on the lips,he didn't respond,so I took my lips off his.

"I want to but Katie's right,I'm a monster,I should leave" I could see a tear drop from his eye.

"No,no please don't" he collected his clothes from upstairs and just looked at me.

"It's for the best,I'm no good" more tears were dropping down his face,I can't believe this. I couldn't let him go,I looked around the room and saw some wood for the fire and got a piece. I saw Christian open the door and I just screamed and he turned around. I held the piece of wood near my heart.

"Sophie don't" I jabbed it in my chest,and I growled in pain.

"You leave me,this moves to my heart"

"Why?"

"I need you! Ok I need you,I love you,I can't bare being away from you,you going,I may as well be dead" I cried more and I could see him walking towards me. And he pulled the wood out off my chest,Jesus that hurt.

"Your ridiculous" he moved his lips to mine and we kissed passionately, his tongue found mine and he moaned in my mouth. I pulled him to the wall and we carried on kissing,he moved his lips down to my neck and nibbled.

"Oh,I've missed you" I grab onto his hair and he removes my shirt and licks up the blood off my chest. God his tongue feels great on me,he then trails his lips up my chest and faces me.

"I've missed you to,I'm sorry about everything" I dragged him up to my bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

"Don't talk" I pounced on him and ripped his clothes off,I was so hungry for him. He pulled me underneath and slammed into me,we both growled and he went so fast,my body was ready to explode . We were both starving for each other,our lips were either on each others,or anywhere around the body. We both needed this,and god it was amazing.

I woke up,to find myself tangled in Christians embrace. We were both naked just lying on the bed,I turned round to see him looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up?" He turned round and looked at my body,I couldn't help but blush.

"Your so beautiful" he stroked his hand down my body and I shivered.

"Not so bad yourself"

We just then stared into each others eyes,then I thought of something. I leant over my bed to look under my bed and get my jewellery box,I opened it and took something out and hid it behind my back.

"Can you do that again,I was loving the view of your ass" I chuckled then pulled out a ring,it was a ring for Christian.

"I want my ring back,and I got one for you,my mum gave it to me,she said it brought her good luck" I placed it on his finger and then kissed it. He got out the bed and pulled my ring out from his bag,he jumped on the bed and gave it to me. I placed it on and we entwined our hands with our rings clinking against one another's ,it felt so right. He brought my face to his and kissed me softly and then we just smiled,

"I love you Sophie,we will get through all this,I promise" I smiled then we just got back into the covers and just cuddled,we stayed like this for hours. The only thing is,have I lost Katie?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
(This is set two weeks after chapter 9!)

I was sat on the couch fiddling about with my phone,thinking whether to ring Katie or not. It was 5am so probably don't want to wake her up. I didn't like how things were left with us,I care about her,we've been friends for what seems forever. I needed to do something,I picked up a pillow off the coach and threw it at the wall. I decided to ring her anyway,  
"What?"  
"Katie?"  
"Nope,it's Danny" shit it's my ex,  
"Oh"  
"Sorry,damn your voice sounds sexy" I blushed.  
"Well just tell her I called,and I miss her"  
"Sure will,bye"  
I can't believe she's sleeping with Danny,I threw the phone at the wall and just layed on the couch. Next thing i saw was Christian there looking at my broken phone. He sat on the sofa and moved my head so it was on his lap.  
"You going to explain?" I sighed and decided I best explain.  
"Decided to call Katie,and my ex Danny answered the phone,that's all"  
"Arr,so your annoyed that she's slept with Danny?"  
"No"  
"Course your not" he put his hands behind his head and I sat up so I was facing him. He looked tired and a bit miffed,I stroked his cheek and then kissed him softly on the neck. He half smiled down at me and I continued to kiss him softly around his neck then looked at him.  
"I love you ok, I'm just annoyed that she didn't tell me that's all"  
He nodded his head but I could see he didn't agree,so he left me and just got up. I knew this was my fault,letting Katie get to him,then everything with me and him. I didn't deserve him ,he's been nothing but amazing to me. I was about to go check on him but there was a knock to the door,Christian appeared at the door and opened it. It was Danny and Katie. He gestured for them to come in and they did. Danny walked up to me and smiled,Katie just stayed behind him. Christian looked at him,"I'll leave you two,to it" on no Christian,he went off and went in the living room.  
"Wow Sophie,you look stunning" I smiled.  
"Thanks,what you guys doing here?"  
"I came to show you Sophie,that I chose a guy" she half smiled and I couldn't help but giggle. After awhile Katie joined in and Danny just looked at us like two crazy people. She ran over to me and hugged me.  
"Damn,girl on girl hug,my day just got better" he winked at me. Katie let go first and smacked him playfully.  
"I thought you hated me"  
"You may be stupid,and annoying,but I still care about you"  
"Same to you Katie,you know your not that easy to be around" we both smiled,then Danny whispered something in Katie's ear then she went outside. What was going on?  
"I hear your a vampire now?" He walked closer to me and I felt uncomfortable.  
"Yes" he stroked my hand and smirked.  
"Your pretty hot for a dead girl" he's using his charm,I dumped him because he came on to strong,I know he still likes me.  
"Danny don't,you have Katie now" he licked his lips.  
"And?" He moved his lips onto mine,I should pull him away,but this felt so wrong but also right,he put his hands into my hair and pulled me closer,I needed to push him away. The kiss went on for ages,I didn't have the strength to pull away,this must of what it felt like for Christian when I was human. Shit Christian! I pushed him away,then he touched his lips.  
"Bye Sophie" he winked then let himself out,I went to go In the living room and I saw Christian there,shit he saw everything.

"Enjoy that?" I walked over to him and he just stepped back.  
"Please Christian" he scoffed then just pushed me away.  
"Don't mess about with me Sophie,I can get pretty nasty" I decided to sort this the only way I know how,play him at his own game.  
"So can I" I bit my lip,and I saw him glance at my lips and smirk. He moved over to me and grabbed hold of my hair.  
"Don't try that,it won't work,I'm far from pissed off" I sighed,he does have a right to be pissed off,I kissed another guy. He let go off my hair and just stood there with his arms crossed.  
"I'm sorry,it was weird,I got caught up in the moment,plus apart from our night of sex like a year ago,we haven't really been the same" he sighed.  
"I'm sure it was just two weeks ago" I got hold of his hands and stroked my thumb on his palms.  
"Don't you love me anymore?" He looked angry again.  
"Of course I do you stupid woman,just everything hasn't exactly been great lately,and now after seeing your lips on another mans,I wanted to rip his head off and drink him dry"  
I smiled to myself,I loved seeing this side to him,the one that cared so much.  
"I know,and I'm sorry,honestly it wasn't great,it was a weird sensation,I could feel his blood circulating"  
"You were craving his blood,that's why you didn't let go"  
"Oh,so it wasn't because I liked it?" He shook his head and I just jumped onto his body and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled and put his arms around my waist.  
"I hope not" I put my arms around his neck and smiled.  
"Does this mean I'm off the hook"  
"Maybe,but let me show you what a real kiss is" he clamped his lips onto mine,and he basically just made love to my lips. He found my tongue,and then he would suck or bite my lip,he made my stomach clench with pleasure. We walked until we reached the sofa,and I landed underneath him. And we both just chuckled.  
"Now that's what I call a kiss" he smirked and just stroked my face.  
"I think that's actually called lip fucking" he chuckled,and I could help but smile,my Christians back for good. He saw me smiling at him like an idiot.  
"What?"  
"Your back,I missed my fiancée"  
"Talking about that" he got off me and ran upstairs. I waited for literally about two minutes and he came back down and he had papers. He sat next to me and was about to say something but I silenced him and sat on his lap and put my arms around his.  
"Go on" he smiled.  
"I want to get married In a month" I silenced him again and kissed him softly and just hugged him.  
"I'm guessing your happy about that" I nodded,I'm glad he didn't see me smiling like a weirdo.  
"Also I was hoping for it to be in Paris,most of my vampire coven are there,and family,I would love for them all to witness it" I looked at him and smiled.  
"Paris,sounds amazing,and your family,your parent must be beautiful" he looked at me confused,  
"Because they made you,your so beautiful you have no idea" he shook his head,and he looked nervous.  
"I'm not,and you better not hit on my dad" he smirked and I slapped him playfully.  
"You are beautiful,your like an angel,your so intoxicating,your scent your looks,just your presence alone" he smiled then kissed me fiercely,he took my top off and kissed up my chest and between kisses he said,  
" .angel" he pulled me under neath him. And we just stared into each others eyes.  
"So one month" he nodded and I pulled him closer to me and we just hugged.  
"I can't wait!"  
"Nor can I,soon to be Mrs Salvatore,can't wait for you to meet my parents" we both chuckled,that seems a very human thing,meeting your boyfriends parents . We stayed in each others embrace and just talked about our dream holidays and laughed about Katie's many men choices in the past. It was a perfect night,after ages of talking we finally went up to bed and went to sleep wrapped in each others embrace. Everything is perfect now,I'm getting married to the man I love in Paris,and me and Katie are fine,nothing could go wrong now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Me and Christian were downstairs,he was ringing up his parents telling them about the wedding. I couldn't help but stare at my wedding ring,this wasn't going to be an ordinary wedding. It was going to be flashy and expensive,thanks to Christians char and compulsion. Katie's coming round soon and we are going to go dress shopping,hehe I can't wait. Christian had finally got off the phone and pulled me into his arms.

"It seems my family can't wait to see you" I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to meet them as well" he smirked and then we brought our lips together and kissed. He brought me so I was sat on the counter and he moved his hands down to my thighs,I moaned and he chuckled. I unbuckled his trousers and put my hands in his boxers.

"Someone's feisty today" I smirked at his comment and he lifted my dress up and pulled my panties down,then he eased into me. I smiled and he started to move slowly and I moved my lips to his again. I bit his lip to stifle my moan and he growled,we then heard a knock,shit. We tried to get ourselves decent enough to answer the door quickly but Katie decided to come in anyway,with Danny.

"Omg sorry,that's obviously why you didn't answer the door straightaway" I blushed and pulled my knickers up and slid my skirt back down,and Christian had pulled his pants up,damn he was beautiful. I jumped of the counter and smiled at Katie.

"Sorry about that"

"Not the first time I've seen that" Christian smirked and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Anyway what's this I hear about you kissing my boyfriend?" She looked serious and Danny tried to act dumb.

"Excuse me,he was the one that came onto me" I walked over to Christian because I saw him glaring at Danny,and I held his hand. He looked down and smiled,but I could still feel he was tense.

"That's not what he told me,what happened then?"

"He whispered something to you didn't he,then he come over to me flirting,and then I said don't you have Katie now,and he said and,then kissed me" Katie looked at Danny and he made a crazy gesture. Christian ran infront of him and smiled but it wasn't a friendly one.

"I saw you kiss her,and you knew I was there,that's why you did it,you saw how pissed off it made me" Danny smiled and Katie quickly caught that smile before he changed his expression.

"Why the hell would you lie about that Danny"

"Because you hate Christian,thought Kissing her would piss him off enough to leave" Katie smiled slightly,I can't believe she's buying this.

"No he did it because he thinks I'm hot,he's always had a crush on me,he always came onto strong,that's the real reason why we broke up" Christian laughed then came back by my side.

Katie looked at Danny and he just shrugged,I think she realised he's a liar.

"How could you lie to me"

"I can like two people,but I'm with you,doesn't that say something" Katie looked ready to burst,she just looked at me and Christian and sighed,I wonder what she was thinking,

"I can't believe I'm going to say this,but I want what you have Sophie!"

"What?"

"I'm jealous,you guys have so much passion,lust and love,and I have this idiot" I laughed and then looked at christian and he smiled down at me. I never knew she was jealous.

"That's true" I leaned up to stroke his face,and he kissed me on the next thing I know,Danny pushes Christian off me. Christian walks back up to him and they both look doesn't look good,for Danny that is.

I went over to Katie and we just both stood there looking confused at Danny.

"What the fuck was that for?" You could hear Christians anger.

"You shouldn't even be with Sophie,dick"

"Don't know about you Sophie,but boy on boy,totally hot" we both laughed and then I looked at her.

"So your saying Christians hot?"she blushed,omg she does think he's hot. Christian looked over and winked at Katie playfully and she just stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Touch me again,and I will rip your throat out"

"Threaten me again,I will push this stake in your chest" he pulled out a stake from his bag and smiled at Christian. No way am I having this,but luckily Christian grabbed the stake and threw it across the room and then held Danny by the throat. His fangs were out and you could see his muscles ripple through his arms,I'm slightly turned on at the moment,I blushed then ran over to Christian.

"Calm down Christian,he's not worth it" eventually he let him go and was about to walk to me. But then Danny got hold of me.

"If you don't leave,I will kill her" I could see Katie looking worried and I tried my best to smile at her, I then let the inner beast out and threw Danny over my back,then bit into his neck,and drunk his blood,his blood was so sweet,I couldn't pull away. I could hear Danny screaming and then Christian pulled me off and Katie ran over to Danny.

"Sophie what the hell? He's a bastard but you can't kill him"

"Katie leave,you two can get your dresses in Paris ok,just go,let him die,or take him to the hospital,your choice" then Katie just picked up Danny and helped him out the door. I was hungry,I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. Christian looked at me and smiled,why the hell was he smiling at me?

"What?"

"Even when your a vampire,you still look like an angel" that's so sweet,my fangs rolled back in and my eyes went back to normal. He wiped away the blood with the nearby towel and then kissed my jaw. I then just crashed into his arms,I almost killed someone.

"Hey,it's ok,he's alive" he stroked my hair.

"I wanted to kill him,he was going to hurt you" he pulled my chin up and smirked.

"All that for me?" I nodded and he kissed my lips softly then just hugged me again.

"I kind of liked the anger" he chuckled then looked at me.

"So do I,but we have to control it" I nodded then I realised Katie had gone.

"Where's Katie? Oh no bet she hates me"

"No she was shocked,I told her to leave with him" I walked over to the couch and just collapsed onto it. He followed and put me on top of him.

"I can't believe Katie thinks I'm hot" I giggled.

"Well I can't blame her,you are" he shook his head.

"Hey mister you are"

"Whatever you say wife to be" I shivered,I liked the sound of that.

"Call me that again" he moved his lips to my ear and whispered it.

"Wife to be" he kissed my neck then I moaned,such a sweet sensation.

He pulled away then just stroked my cheek.

"Save that for the honeymoon" I giggled and just layed on his chest. I couldn't be happier,oh wait a minute.

"Do you think Katie will tell them what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure,maybe it's a better idea to go to Paris earlier then we planned" I sighed then just nodded. I guess he was right. I kissed his lips softly then he got up,to ring his coven and family. I didn't mean to get so angry earlier but I've had enough of Katie being mean to Christian let alone Danny doing it,stupid bastard. Christian is the best thing that's ever happened to me,I'm not letting anything ruin this wedding or our lives together! Otherwise there's hell to pay.


	12. Chapter 11 and a half (bit of fun)

Chapter 11 and a half!  
(This is a little bit of fun,Christian,Sophie and Katie are already at Paris,Katie had to get away from Danny,we all go out drinking including Christians father,and something happens...)

Me and Katie were sat on our balcony in the beautiful French air,Katie came with us early as well because Danny blamed Katie for all that happened.  
"I thought you hated me?" I took a sip of the champagne,damn it tasted nice.  
"No,I was just shocked,I haven't seen that side of you before" phew,  
"I know I'm sorry about that,I just lost it" I turned round,Christian was still on the phone,he was inviting his parents out for a drink.  
"You did it for him?" I turned round to Katie.  
"Hello,I am talking English" I laughed.  
"Sorry,yeah I did,I don't like it when people talk trash about him"  
"Fair enough" we continued sipping the champagne,and we just relaxed in our vest tops and shorts trying to get a tan. Christian came out and sat down next to me he looked glorious,he was wearing jeans and a black shirt,he's such a god. I leant my head on his shoulder.  
"Well my father is coming,my mums out apparently"  
I was about to say something but Katie butted in.  
"When are we going out?"  
"At seven" me and Katie both looked shocked.  
"What have I done now ?"  
"We only have an hour to get ready,Jesus we need to go now,come on Katie" we rushed off and started mumbling and I just heard Christian laughing.

Me and Katie walked out of the bedroom,I was wearing a leather black dress,and Katie was wearing,a grey and black dress. Christians jaw flew open,he looked hot to,I wanted to tell him but we had to go to the bar now, we decided we were going to run with vampire speed. Katie was still scared about the idea.  
"Katie I promise I won't let go off your hand just take it,you'll be fine" she held onto my hand,and Christian took my other one and we ran to the bar. It only took us about five minutes and there stood Christians father.  
"Christian,what did I say ,don't show off infront of the girls" Christian smirked at his dad. His dad had warm blonde hair,with blue eyes and he was beautiful. He walked over to me and took my hand it and kissed it.  
"You must be Sophie" I smiled.  
"And this is?" He looked at Katie and she blushed,  
"I-I'm Katie" he smiled and took her hand and kissed it.  
"Well Im ready for a drink,don't know about you guys" Christian brought me into the bar and Katie and Samuel followed.

We had all ordered shots,and I got on with him so well .  
"It's great my son has finally found someone,especially as your beautiful as well" I smiled and Christian came infront of me and pinned me to the bar,and kissed my lips softly.  
"Don't go hitting on my wife to be dad" we all laughed,it also looked like katie was enjoying herself.  
"I'm the lucky one "  
"Call me Samuel" I smiled.  
Samuels dad went to the toilet and I finally got Christian to myself. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered,"you look so hot". He looked down at me and smirked,he moved his hand down my back and cupped my ass. "Don't look to bad yourself" I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to mine,I could kiss him forever. He groaned and he kissed my neck,then nipped it. I couldn't help but moan. Christian licked his lips,I whispered in his ear again"Maybe we should go somewhere private" he nodded then he pulled me to the bathroom,and we just went at each other like animals.

KATIES POV!  
Don't even want to know what those two are doing but I can guess. Luckily Samuel came back.  
"What you doing on your own?"  
"There urm.." He snickered.  
"Oh that,anyway can I buy you another drink? Katie right" he had such a warm smile,and he's a doctor,bonus.  
"Sure thank you" he smiled and ordered another round in,he passed me my gin&tonic and my hand brushed his,I couldn't help but gasp. He smirked at me and chuckled to himself.  
"You known Sophie for long?"  
"Yeah,don't worry she's perfect for your son"  
"Unabout you,you got someone Katie?" I love how he rolled my name with his tongue,snap out of it Katie.  
"No,I did but that went wrong,I think from now on,I won't care"  
"Or just have sex" I looked at him and he just smiled,he's such a nice person I couldn't help but return the smile. We both finished our drinks and then he just looked at me.  
"If you don't mind me saying,you look lovely in that dress" I blushed,I wanted to jump on him so bad right now. He then put his hand to my cheek and stroked it.  
"Why do you blush when I compliment you?"  
"Your kind of charming" he laughed and then I moved in for a kiss,I don't know why I did but it felt right. I can see why Sophie lost control when she first kissed Christian,the sensation was unreal. I then pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry,I don't know why I did that"  
"It's ok,i knew you wanted it" he winked and I just laughed.  
"Yeah I did,but I never get what I truly want" he looked at me confused then he put his lips to mine and pulled me closer to him. When he broke away I stared at him confused.  
"Let's say this is me helping you get what you want" we both smiled ,then we went upstairs to a hotel,he compelled a couple to borrow their room and we went inside it.  
He ripped my dress off and kissed up my chest,I so wanted to jump him. I took his shirt off and we carried on kissing,I could see his fangs come out but I didn't care,this was hot. I pulled him to the bed,and I bit his lip and he growled.  
"What was that for?"  
"Samuel,I want you now" he laughed then slowly eased into me,god it was painful but it was so sweet at the same time. The faster he went the more we moaned,this continued for ages.

*********  
I could feel the sun on my skin,my head was hurting like crazy. I turned round to see Samuel? Oh no,Sophie's going to kill me. Samuel woke up and he stared at me and then sighed. I looked at his finger and saw a wedding ring. He's married? He saw what I was looking at.  
"You knew I was married"  
"No I didn't,did we..."  
"Yes"  
"Did I.."  
"Come onto me,yes"  
"But you?"  
"Yes"  
"Can you stop butting in please" he put his hands up in defence then we both just layed there.  
I absolutely enjoyed myself last night,but this was also a mistake. Samuel got out of bed,and he was naked,wow his body is so polished I couldn't help but stare. He then looked at me and smirked.  
"Katie,this was for fun,but you need to go,I did this as a friend,I saw you looked sad and I felt sorry for you"I sighed then picked up my clothes from the floor and put them on. I was so pissed off,he's fucking hot but he's rude as hell. He saw I was frustrated,  
"I'm sorry"  
"Whatever this was a mistake" i stormed out the room and felt awful.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

'The day before the wedding'

I woke up to find myself back in our house that Christians dad let us stay in,I looked around the room and the lamp was smashed on the floor,the bed was broke and I was under a curtain. I then turned to my right and saw Christian lying under the same curtain,his eyes fluttered open and he just growled. He had some glass in his arm,I leant over and took it out.

"Thanks" I nodded,then we both couldn't help but stare at the room.

"What happened?" He turned round and smirked.

"This is what you call hardcore vampire sex" I giggled then stood up,and forgot I was naked,I saw Christian lick his lips. He stood up and and pulled me close to him,I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I just chuckled,and he looked at me confused.

"We're going to have to pay for the damage" he smiled then just stroked my cheek.

"How about we have a shower first" I nodded and he dragged me to the shower.

"Let me wash you?" I smiled then he got the shampoo and massaged it into my hair,it felt so nice. Feeling his fingers through my hair,I couldn't help but moan. I heard him laugh then rinse out the shampoo and turned me around. I could see the mark from where the glass cut into him and I kissed it,then moved my lips to his shoulder then kissed it,he smirked.

"Showers are made for you to be clean,not dirty" I smiled then he moved his lips to my neck and placed nibbles,I put my hands into his hair showing him how much I like his touch. He moved his mouth to my breast but then I hear someone come into the room.

"Sophie?" Shit it's Katie,Christian carried on licking my breast,I tried to clear my throat to speak.

"Y-yeah?" He smiled then got down on his knees quietly and looked at me smirking.

"I did something stupid?" He kissed up my thighs,and I had to bite my lip to stifle the moan that wanted to come out.

"What is it?" I realised how husky I sounded and cleared my throat again. Christian realised how much this was affecting me so he decided to get back up and wash his hair,smiling to himself.

"Well I told Christians father I never get what I want,one thing lead to another,I slept with him" Christians jaw dropped and I just moved the shower curtain to cover my body,but she could see my face.

"What!?" She looked awful,I kind of felt sorry for her,I guess she's kind of lonely.

"I know,I'm sorry,it's just...wait is Christian in there with you?" I blushed.

"No..." Christians head popped out and he looked angry.

"Well if it makes it any better,your dad treated me like dirt afterwards,so don't worry it won't happen again" she stormed out and I heard her open the balcony doors,I wonder what happened. I turned the shower off and just looked at Christian,I know he was trying his best to not go crazy. I stroked my thumb over his lips.

"Breathe, I will have a word with her"

"She slept with my fucking father" his eyes turned red,and he started to walk out the shower and he got changed. I could still hear him trying to reign control,I quickly got changed then walked over to him. He was holding in tightly to the drawers,I could hear him hissing. I didn't know what to do,I guess the only thing I can do is get angry with him. I found a hair pin and pierced it across my skin,and I felt my self unleash. Christian turned round and ran up to me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This got your attention" he groaned then sort of smiled.

"You're so beautiful"he moved his lips to mine and we kissed like animals,our fangs were catching onto eachothers lips and we were both bleeding but we couldn't care less. We then let go and I looked at him.

"Now listen to me, breathe,I will talk to Katie,don't get so worked up" he scoffed.

"I'm not angry with Katie,that much" my eyes went back to normal and his followed,I looked at him confused.

"He's broke,so he sleeps with others"

"Your nothing like him" he half smiled and I hugged him.

"I know,but I don't know how many times he's gonna do it,he's done it ever since my mums left him,think he misses her" I sighed and I felt him relax in my arms.

"I love you,and I can't wait for you to be mine tomorrow " he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you"

"Now let me talk to Katie" he nodded then went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to my dad" he left the room and I decided to go talk to Katie,see what happened.

I found her still sitting out in the balcony,she saw me and just smiled.

"So Katie? What happened"

"He was being nice to me,and to be honest he is hot,and I moved in for a kiss"I was about to interrupt.

"Let me finish,then he kissed me back and said he was helping out,then I woke up,and he was a bastard" I squeezed her hand and she half smiled.

"What did he say?"

"this was for fun,but you need to go,I did this as a friend,I saw you looked sad and I felt sorry for you" what a bastard.

"I'm so sorry,you didn't like him did ya?"

"No,he was just a huge mistake"

"He better be Katie!"

"Why you having ago at me"

"Christian tried his best not to lose it,I had to unleash myself just for him to come back" Katie got up and crossed her arms,she looked piss.

"His dad was just a pig to me,and your worried about Christian"

"His dad did it because he's lonely,his wife left him,Christian told me"

"He said he was still married,he was wearing his ring"

"He obviously still misses her"

"Anyway enough of this awful topic,I found myself a dress,whether your want me to still be there or not" I glared at her.

"Of course I want you to be there,just stay away from Samuel" she nodded then walked out he room.

"Where you going?"

"To my own room,plus lover boys back" I smiled at what she said and she smiled back. As soon as she went out the room Christian came in and brought me to sit down with him. He layed his head on my lap and just sighed.

"What is it sweetie" I stroked his cheek.

"He feels awful it's just him and mum had this night,and ever since it's been weird"

"So you think maybe this was a rebound" he nodded and just sighed.

"There's something else?"

"We won't end up like that will we" I shook my head.

"I crave you,I love you,I don't think that will ever change" then he pulled me underneath him and pinned my arms above my head,and smiled.

"You crave me?" I smile and he kisses my neck and then sucks. I moan and I try to move out his grasp but he's to strong. He then looks back at me and let's me go. He stands up and helps me up. I put my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I think your right,we won't be like them" I nodded and he squeezed me tighter to him.

"Oh and my mum,is giving you her old dress,don't worry her dress was amazing,it was white silk,the back was bare and diamonds were around her waist. You will look good enough to eat" I giggled.

"Sounds wonderful,I can't wait to see you look all dashing"

"Well I am to please" we both smiled then kissed softly,he pulled away to stroke my hair.

"How about,we have a night in,no disruptions,and no sex,I need to save it all for tomorrow"

"We can do that,we're not animals"

"Course were not" we both went off to get changed,into my nightgown on and went into the bathroom, Christian was there in his boxers drinking out his blood bag,I couldn't help but stare,he's so sexy. He turned to see me staring and smiled,he walked past me and brushed against my hip. I couldn't help but gasp,get a hold of yourself Sophie Jesus. I went in to get my blood and drink it,after I finished I washed my face,and brushed my hair. When I went to our bed I layed down and turned to my right so I could face Christian,he was looking at me to. He then just stared at the ceiling. Why is this so difficult?

"Oh fuck it" I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately,he returned it with his hands in my hair,pulling me closer. After minutes of making love to our lips,we broke apart.

"I can't not touch you" he grabbed me so I was laying on his chest,and just stroked my back.

"Same"

"Until tomorrow" I smiled then I started to close my eyes.

My wedding tomorrow,hopefully nothing will go wrong! Will it?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

'The Wedding Day'

I woke up to see Christian wasn't there and instead there was a note,

'Don't worry I just went to my dads,I wanted to do this the traditional way,

I love you Sophie, until later

Xx

I couldn't help but smile at the letter and then Katie came through my door smiling,and joined me by sitting on my bed.

"Guess who's getting married today?"

"Me" we both giggled and hugged eachother.

"Are you going to be okay with Samuel being there?"

"It's your wedding day,I'm not thinking about anything else"

"You're the best" Katie winked,

"I sure am" we both got up and opened the curtains,the sun was shining through,this day was looking to be perfect. I went into the mirror and luckily being a vampire,you never look tired and your skin is perfectly smooth. Katie looked at me and huffed.

"Why have such perfect skin?"

"Die,then you will" Katie just laughed,I could see christians mums wedding dress zipped up In a bag. I couldn't wait to open it but first things first,make-up. I got my bag out,and put smoky eye shadow on,with liquid eyeliner. I then pouted my lips to put my black lipstick on,and then smiled. I still can't believe I'm going to be Mrs,Salvatore! I saw Katie was staring at me.

"What?"

"Do my make-up" I nodded and got my brush out to put bronzer on her face to add more colour, I then put a smoky brown eye shadow to show her eyes off and put pink lip gloss on. I turned her to the mirror and her Jaw flew open.

"I look hot"

"Sure do"

"Not as hot as you" I winked and she just smiled.

"I am off to put my dress on"

"Same",we both squealed,I stayed in the bathroom and Katie went into my bedroom to get changed. I unzipped my dress and wow it was beautiful,I felt the silk and it was so smooth,it's beautiful. I slipped my pjs off and slipped my dress on slowly,so I wouldn't break it. It fit perfectly,it showed my figure and my my breasts looked great haha. I loved that there was no back to it,that gives me more room to breathe. The diamonds were beautiful,I slipped my white pumps on and I felt amazing. Katie then walked in and looked like she was about to cry.

"Sophie you look,well words can't describe it" I smiled,

"You look cute" she was wearing,a pink dress with a bow wrapped around the waist,and her hair in a bun. Then a knock was at the door,that would be Samuel,he was taking us to the chapel. I looked at Katie and she just stayed behind me.

I went to answer the door and there stood Samuel with a smile,he looked so smart.

"So I'm here to escort the beautiful woman to my sons wedding,I'm guessing that's you" I smiled and I took his arm,he's such a charmer. Katie walked behind,and just got straight into the car not saying anything. Samuel opened the door for me and helped me in the car. It was awkward,the trip luckily only took fifteen minutes. Katie got out and Samuel came to open the door for me and helped me out. Wow,it was outside,there was a trail of white roses on the floor and further up you could just about see people stood up infront of laced chairs. Samuel took my arm.

"You ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Katie got behind us and we started to walk slowly matching the song,'give me love'. We reached the people and I saw Christians mum wave,she was a Beautiful brunette with sparkling blue eyes. I then saw Christian near our victor,he was breathtaking. He was in a black suit with a red vest top,he looked so delicious,his eyes were gleaming with joy. As I got to him the music stopped and Samuel gave my hand to Christians and smiled. Katie went to stand to the right,I could see her eyes were teary.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen,to the special celebration of these two joining as one,I've been told to keep this short,the groom had a quick word with me" everybody laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"So you may start your vows"

Christian started first," Sophie,you are my angel,I never wanted a woman in my life until I met you,you are so pure and innocent,I can't believe I have you,I love you so much" a tear dropped down my eye and I smiled at him,I could see his eyes getting teary as well.

"Christian,your the man of my dreams,your everything I need,you are my soulmate,I never realised that but I do now,I love you so much" he stroked my tear away and smiled.

"Do you Christian take thee Sophie Leigh smith as your lawful wedded wife"

"I do"

"Do you Sophie take thee Christian- Anthony Salvatore as your lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Christian smirked then pulled me closed and kissed me on the lips,this kiss was full of love it was so sweet. I pulled my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss,my tongue found his and we were both groaning. When we finally let go,we were out of breath and everybody was cheering. I turned round to see his family smiling,if only my parents were here. Then I saw Katie crying and trying her hardest to hide the fact that she is.

We had thanked everybody for coming and Katie put our first dance song on. It was 'kiss me' by Ed Sheeran. It's my favourite song. Christian pulled me to the dance floor and brought me close to him,and we started to move slowly in each others arms. I faced him and I saw him staring intently at me.

"What?"

"Your finally mine" I smiled and he brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

I hugged him tighter and I saw Katie and Samuel talking,and they seemed fine,I'm glad there ok for now. I turned round to see everyone dancing with someone,this day has been amazing, Christian spun me around then I landed back into his arms. We both laughed,

"I didn't know you could dance"

"It's one of the many things I'm good at" I smirked ,his first best thing is sex,I licked my lips thinking of that idea,he looked at me and realised what I was thinking about.

"Don't,I've wanted to rip that dress of you and bury myself into you so deep,I will never want o come out"

"I like the sound of that" he smirked.

We eventually said good bye to everyone and Katie walked up to me and smiled.

"Today was amazing,Im so happy for you"

"Thank you,where you going to go?"

"Well you two will be wanting to have some fun, so me and Samuel are going for some drinks,he wants to apologise"

"Hmm ok,don't do anything" she glared at me then went off with Samuel,and Christian was saying goodbye to his mum. He eventually walked up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"We should go " I blushed,I loved the sound of that.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'The honeymoon experience'

Me and Christian had arrived at this hotel near the Eiffel Tower,his dad paid for it as a wedding present for us. It was a lovely room,white roses were all over the floors I couldn't help but smile. I then walked into the bedroom,and there was candles on the side tables and black roses on the bed,I've never seen black roses. Christian came in front of me and smiled.

"Black roses are a rare beauty"

"They are beautiful"

"There a rare beauty like you Mrs Salvatore" I blushed and he just stroked my face.

I couldn't help but stare at the big bed,Christian followed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm guessing you like the bed" I nodded my head.

"I want to give you the best honeymoon experience,but I want to do it differently" I looked at him confused and he brought me to the bed.

"I want to try something with you"

"What?"

"I won't to put some restraints on you,so you can give your body to me,and your arms and legs will be tied away" I gulped,he's made me feel really hot. He smirked and kissed me on the cheek,then whispered into my ear.

"I want you at my mercy"

"What you waiting for?" God,my voice sounded husky,he smiled then helped me up. He came behind me and unzipped my kiss,after the dress went down my body he turned me around to face him. I moved my lips to his and kissed him softly,he released me and gestured to his clothes,I'm guessing he wants me to take them off. I slowly removed his suit jacket then removed his tie and put it around my neck.

"Do I suit your tie?"

"Mmm" I smiled then he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He then took his shirt over his head,Jesus look at those muscles. He then went into the bathroom and came back out with restraints. He came over and put my left arm to the heard board and tied it together then did the same with the other arm. He then came onto the bed and hovered over me.

"You have no idea how amazing you look" I smiled then he forced his lips onto mine,and he kissed me fiercely,I so badly wanted to put my hands through his hair but I couldn't, he then moved his lips down my body and took my lacy bra off. He then smirked and licked my breast. Jesus his tongue on me like that I amazing,I bit my mouth to keep in my moan. He then nips down my chest until he gets to my pelvis,he rips off my underwear,and stroked his hands down my thighs. He nips in the middle of my thigh and I moan.

"Arghh.." He smiles up at me then move so his tongue inside me,the sensation is so pleasurable,I growled,I wanted to be free so I could bring that tongue away before I climax. After a few minutes of doing that he looked up at me and chuckled.

"What's up?"

"I want you Christian" he smiled then slowly took of his trousers,then his boxers. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him naked. He then slammed into me.

"Jesus Christian." He chuckled then he moved slowly into me,it felt so amazing. I matched,y hips with his rhythm,I could feel myself getting ready to let go. I wanted him to go faster,but he stayed at one place.

"Please Christian,go faster"

"My pleasure" he moved faster in me and I moaned at the sensation,he went so deep that I had to let go with a loud orgasm,and I felt Christian do the same. I was so hot from mine and his body heat. He moved over and untied me from the head board,he moved up and layed down next to me. I turned round to face him and stroked his cheek.

"I love you" he smiled

"I love you to" I smirked then moved on top of him,it's time for me to show him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Round two Mr,Salvatore" we both chucked then I brought my lips to his and it carried on through the night,just making love with our lips.

Katie's POV

Me and Samuel went to the bar and he offered to by me a drink,he looked tired,but still so hot.

"Why you being nice?" He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what urm happened"

"You mean us having sex" he glared at me and gave me my drink.

"Yeah that,no need to shout it out loud"

"Oh sorry I'm so embarrassing,I will leave you alone" I took my drink and sit at one of the tables near the window. Why Is he such an asshole,he seemed really sweet yesterday,well he is a man so,that explains it all I guess. Next minute he sat in front of me and took my hand.

"Your not an embarrassment,I was desperate and you were there I'm sorry" I took my hand away from his and drank the rest of my wine,think I need more.

"It's fine,it was a mistake anyway,right?" He nodded his head and I just looked out the window,I thought I liked his guy,how stupid could I be. After a few minutes of just staring out the window,Samuel spoke again.

"You hate my son,don't you?"

"No,well when I first saw him he was flirting with my human best friend,and now she's a vampire,with a hot relationship,and I'm still having sex with many guys,and not finding the right guy" he looked at me shocked,I don't know why I just said all of that to him,he only asked if I hated his son. He leant in closer and half smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear that,you will find someone,your pretty and kind" he was giving me that kind smile again.

"And I hope you get your old wife back" he chuckled and drunk some more alcohol.

"I don't think that'll happen,but thank you" he was so nice,and I guess me and him were the same,never got what we want.

"How about we be friends,I mean after all we both haven't had any luck"

"I agree,but why just friends"

"What do you mean?" He came and sat next to me and whispered.

"Friends with benefits as you humans call it? If we both need some fun,then we call each other up,no feelings attached nothing,just harmless sex" I smiled,I liked the sound of that.

"I think your my best friend" we both laughed then he kissed me on the cheek and took our empty glasses to the bar. Today has gotten even better!

Sophie's POV

I woke up to see Christians head was on my chest,I put my hands through his hair and he kissed my chest.

"You ok?" Christian looked up at me and put his head next to mine.

"Just thinking about last night" I blushed.

"Last night,was unreal,I mean.." He stroked my cheek and smirked.

"I know" I then went into his arms and he stroked his fingers down my back,I could stay here forever,in my husbands arms,I giggled.

"What you chuckling about"

"I can't believe I'm Married at twenty one,my mum would go berserk" he smiled then then brought my face to his and kissed me on the nose. I then thought,how old is he.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 136"

"I shouldn't be dating such an old man it's gross"

He pinned me underneath him and kissed me on my neck,then my jaw and then finally to my lips. I brought my tongue to his,and he then pulled away. And I just pouted,whys he pulling away.

"I'm old remember" he smirked and I couldn't help but laugh,I then just put my hand on his chest,and stroked it. He is so beautiful it sometimes hurts to look at him,he's like an angel. I then kissed his chest all the way up to his neck and just stared into his eyes.

"Your so beautiful Christian" he half smiled and stroked my neck.

"Look who's talking" I leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Can we stay here for awhile?"

"For as long as you want,wife" I smirked then buried my head in his chest and stayed wrapped in his embrace,god I love this man,well vampire.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
(This is based after the honeymoon and Katie,Sophie and Christian have arrived back home)

I walked down the stairs and saw Katie was on the couch fast asleep. I feel so different lately,more darker. I don't know what's going on but ever since getting married and Christians different technique with the honeymoon sex something had changed,there has but I'm to afraid to say what yet. I went to the fridge to get my blood bag, I squeezed it into my mouth,and it didn't taste as good as usual,I slammed the fridge closed and sighed. I then saw Christian walking through the living room door,and he walked up to me.  
"What's up?"  
"I just feel different,and that blood tastes disgusting" he looked at me confused and stroked his thumb down my cheek,and I wanted to take him right now. I could feel my fangs coming out,and I pushed Christian into the fridge and kissed his lips hungrily. He moaned and then tried to pull me away.  
"As much as I would love to,your friends right there" I rolled my fangs back up and growled slightly. He quickly appeared right in front of me and took hold of my hands.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Katie,I really needed to talk to her about something,important. I poked her leg and she fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and half smiled at me.  
"Thanks for waking me up"  
"Sorry just need an urgent girls chat"  
"Sure" she smiled and then Christian came over and stood in front of me.  
"I will go upstairs then"  
"Wait,I want a kiss first" he smirked then bent down and kissed me softly on the lips,then stroked my face before leaving,god I loved him. I then felt a pinch, so I turned round to see Katie smirking at me.  
"What?"  
"Oh my husbands so dreamy,I just love staring at him" I chuckled at her comment and she joined in. She then grabbed hold of my hand and looked at me.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I'm in some trouble"  
"Omg have you killed someone?"  
"No" I gulped,I can't believe I'm going to say this but I have to. I got up and walked to the window and just put my hands through my hair. I turned round and Katie looked at me worried.  
"Sophie,are you ok?" Here goes.  
"I'm pregnant Katie" her jaw flew open and I just slid down to the floor and put my head into my lap.

She eventually came and sat down next to me.  
"How is that possible?"  
"I don't know"  
"How do you know?"  
I took my head out from my lap and looked at her.  
"Yesterday,I felt weird and my stomach was aching,I saw I had some pregnancy tests,and I just thought what the heck,I peed on it as you do,then I checked it later and it was blue" I started crying and Katie pulled me in for a hug. She stroked my hair.  
"I know,we will get rid of this baby,it will all be ok" what? I pulled away and looked at her in disgust.  
"Get rid of it?"  
"Yeah,you will be fine,it's ok" my fangs rolled out and I growled.  
"You what?!" She looked at me confused then I saw Christian running down the stairs.  
"I heard you growl what's up?!"  
"She wants me to get of it"  
"Rid of what?" Katie got up and faced Christian.  
"Sophie's pregnant" Christian just froze,he didn't say anything. Katie walked up to me and went to touch me but I moved.  
"Katie please go, I'm not getting losing this baby?" Then Christian and Katie said something at the same time,"why?" They both stared at each other then looked at me.  
"Because it's a miracle,it's a piece of Christian inside of me,I didn't think I could have kids,and now I am"  
"But it will be dangerous Sophie"  
"Katie I love him,I don't care,there will be a little Christian walking around"  
Christian then walked up to me and stroked my tears away with his thumb and smiled.  
"I have heard of this"  
"Heard of what?"  
"Doppelgängers have something magic in there blood stream,some have managed to conceive"  
"Right human here don't understand,anyway I'm going to go" Katie walked up to me and hugged me,then whispered into my ear. "Whatever you choose I love you,but please do think about it" she then smiled at me and walked out my house. Then I looked back at Christian and he looked,human.  
"Are you ok?" I stroked his cheek.  
"You really want this baby,because it's a little me?"  
"Yes of course,it's going to be completely different,but I love you" he smiled then kissed me softly on the cheek.  
"Sophie,you are my world, I don't want you getting hurt from this child" I smiled and put my arms around his neck.  
"I'm your world" he smirked and pulled me closer.  
"You sure are"he kissed down my neck and nibbled it,I felt so week at the knees that I moaned rather loud. He chuckled then I just stared at him.  
"Pregnancy hormones,gonna have to get used to that" I blushed and then he stroked my neck and then looked at my belly. He then lifted my top up and put my hands on it to hold my top. He then put his hands to my stomach and I gulped,he's feeling the baby. He stroked it then smiled.  
"I can hear and feel the child's weird heartbeat" he smiled to himself and I couldn't help but feel so happy,here I was with the most gorgeous husband that I love and I'm having his baby. He saw me looking at him intently then smiled at me.  
"Your going to be a good father,you know" he looked at me confused. I stroked his cheek and he leant into my palm.  
"You will be the hottest mother ever" I giggled then he pulled me in for a hug. We stood here for awhile,I could feel Christian relax into my arms. He stroked my back,and I realised just how tired I was and leant on his shoulder. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered.  
"We best get you to bed,it's not just you anymore" I nodded and he swept me off my feet and took me up to my room. He stood at the door while I got undressed,I could feel his heated gaze at my naked body and I couldn't help but smile at him. I then changed into a long shirt of his and he smirked.  
"What?"  
"Don't you have pyjamas of your own"  
"I prefer you shirts they smell of you,want me to take it off?"  
"No you just look better in my shirt then I do anyway"I smiled then kissed him on the lips and he deepens it by bringing his tongue to mine,I pulled him to the bed and straddled him,and he just chuckled.  
"No that's not possible,you look hotter in your shirts,and without them on" he winked then put me to the side of him and took his shirt and trousers off then faced me.  
"Better?"  
"Mhm" I pulled his lips to mine and I kissed him with so much hunger and lust,I parted his mouth with my tongue and his joined mine again,he was moving his hands down my body and I felt so hungry for him,I had to dig into his back so I didn't moan so loud. He groaned at me then looked down at me.  
"I've never seen you so hungry for me,I like this" he kissed down my neck,until he got to my chest. I was waiting for him to kiss me there,the anticipation was killing me,then he just got off me. I pouted,and he just laughed.  
"Believe me I want to,but your tired"I blushed and he kissed me on the cheek then put the covers over us.  
"It's fine Sophie,it's how I feel all the time, I always want you" I smiled then cuddled up to Christian then I fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
(This is two years after chapter 15, and she's had the child)  
'Twas the beginning,never the end'

This was perfect, I was watching my daughter Eva on my husbands lap,I still remember how close i was to losing her.  
******(flashback)*******  
"Christian if you don't take the child out now,Sophie will lose her and possibly not survive herself" Katie basically spat at Christian while telling him this. Christian came over to me and stroked my face.  
"One more push,thats all you need to do,one more big push" I nodded then pushed with all my power and next thing I heard was a was holding my child,it was full off blood,but from what I could see it's a girl. I saw a tear roll down Christians face. Then I just blacked out.

"Hey,I can tell by your face what your thinking about,it still scares me"I brought my self back to now and hugged Christian tightly. I felt him stroke my back and then he leant down to kiss me softly and smiled.  
"I know,I'm sorry" then Katie walked down our stairs and went over to Eva. Katie had a great bond with Eva,she think she's cute,after all she doe stake after Christian. I held onto Christian while watching Katie play with my daughter. Katie looked up at me and smiled.  
"Eva grows so quickly"  
"I know,it's quite scary" god i feel so exhausted,Christian looked down at me and smiled.  
"How about I run mum a bath" I nodded then he kissed me on the forehead and flew upstairs. I walked over to Katie and sat down with her. I leant in and kissed Eva's head and she giggled.  
"Katie?"  
"Yeah?" She took her eyes off Eva and smiled.  
"After everything we have been through,I'm glad your still my friend" she smiled then she squeezed my hand and we both went to looking at Eva,she keeps nibbling her dad's leather jacket. I heard the water stop running and ran up to the bathroom,and I saw Christian . There was candles around the bath and it smelt like roses,it's beautiful.  
"Thank you husband" he smirked then pulled me close to him,and kissed me softly on the cheek then took my top off.  
"I can undress myself" I saw him smile then sat next to the bath.  
"Ok go ahead" I smirked then took my skirt and underwear off and slowly got into the bath. It was so warm,I could feel my muscles relaxing and I moaned. This feels so good.  
"Is this ok?" I reached out for Christians hand and squeezed it,he smiled then leant down to kiss me on the forehead.  
"Of course it is,I love you" he stroked my face.  
"I love you to,and our daughter,who knew I could be a dad it's strange"  
"Your the best dad and husband,we are both lucky to have you"  
"I will leave you to rest for a while,I best go feed Eva" he squeezed my hand one last time before going downstairs. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the hot water.

I got out after half an hour,then went into my room to get my underwear and pyjamas. I tied my hair up then walked down to the living room. Christian was cuddling a sleeping Eva,the two most beautiful things there is.I walked over and sat next to Christian,I grabbed for his hand and put my head on his shoulder. I could hear Eva's strange heartbeat,she had porcelain skin and bright blue eyes,spitting image of her father. Christian then stood up and took Eva to her cot. He then came back down and brought me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips,he brought his tongue to mine and I moaned then ripped his shirt off and trailed my hands up his chest. He groaned then brought me underneath him and kissed down my neck. I have missed his touch,we have been so tied up with our daughter we haven't had time for ourselves. I tore his trousers off and he smirked down at me.  
"Someone's impatient" I giggled then brought his lips back down to mine,he then took of my long top and licked all down my chest until he got to my thighs,god that felt great. He moved my underwear down my legs then slammed into me,we both growled. I moved my hips to his rhythm which got faster and deeper. I moaned,I could feel myself getting closer to letting go. I brought his face to mine and bit his lip,he then did such a sexy growl and bit back down on my lip and we both came,we were both panting out of breath then he just collapsed onto me.  
"It's a good job Eva was asleep you're so loud" I blushed then he stroked my cheek softly.  
"Wait,where's Katie?"  
"We have just had sex,and you want to know where Katie is?" I slapped him playfully and he smiled.  
"She's asleep in Eva's room" she barely ever leaves our house anymore,which in a way is great I get more time to myself when she's here. Christian then moved me so I was on top and brought the blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around us. I snuggled into his chest and just smiled.  
"What you smiling at?"  
"I'm married to the man off my dreams,I have a daughter,and my best friend still likes me even though I'm technically dad,thank you for coming into my life" he smiled.  
"Thanks for accepting me" we both smiled then just lied there in each others embrace.  
No matter how much has happened,I'm still here and I couldn't be happier!


End file.
